Warmth
by zackiv
Summary: Dua ekor anak ayam terjebak hujan. Salah satu dari mereka kedinginan. [KageHina/Warning!Inside]


**Haikyu/ハイキュー (c) Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warmth<strong>_

_**an KageHina fanfiction by zackiv**_

_**Friendship - Sho-Ai**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ini semua salahmu!"

Satu kalimat tuduhan diucapkan dengan nada tidak bersahabat—dari mulut sang Raja, Tobio Kageyama. Pandangan angkuh dengan alis menukik tajam tak membuat seorang Shoyo Hinata jera ataupun ketakutan—justru ingin tertawa, mengejek.

"Oi, Kageyama!" seru Hinata sembari berdehem, menormalkan tenggorokannya yang hampir kering karena menahan tawa. "Jika ini salahku, kenapa kau mau saja aku ajak berlatih, dasar sinting!"

Alis Kageyama berkedut—kesal.

"Sialan! Kaupikir gara-gara siapa kita terjebak hujan di sini—berdua denganmu lagi, cih!" Kageyama membuang muka, mengarahkan pandangannya ke manapun asalkan tidak ke wajah bodoh Hinata yang ingin sekali ia tinju dengan bogemannya.

Kurang ajar sekali.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku tadi hanya mengajakmu, bukan memintamu untuk menemaniku," kata Hinata tak mau kalah, "dan kenapa kau mau ikut denganku,giliran tak bisa pulang kau menyalahkanku." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kageyama sialan!

"Berisik!"

"Kau lebih berisik, _ou-sama_!"

Hening.

Dua pemuda dengan keadaan setengah basah kuyup berdiri di sebuah _stan_ toko yang sudah tutup. Raut wajah mereka menunjukan rasa bosan. Pasalnya, hampir satu jam mereka berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun—kecuali memandang hujan yang seolah sedang menertawai mereka, bukannya reda, hujannya malah semakin lebat dan ditambah angin tak diundang turut menambah kesialan mereka.

Ada lagi yang lebih sial dari ini?

Angin yang menerpa membuat mereka menggigil, jaket kebanggaan Karasuno tak mampu menghalau atau sekedar memberi kehangatan. Kageyama melirik Hinata dari ekor matanya, tumben sekali si pendek ini tak cerewet seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kenapa anginnya dingin sekali," gerutu Hinata sembari merapatkan jaketnya.

"Sudah kubilang ini semua salahmu," Kageyama memulai—adu mulut yang sempat terhenti kembali berlanjut.

"Kau daritadi menyalahkan aku terus." Hinata mengusap-usap tangannya yang dingin, mencoba mencari kehangatan.

"Karena memang benar adanya, kan?" ujar Kageyama dengan wajah datar.

Tak ada jawaban lagi dari mulut cempreng Hinata. Hanya suara guyuran hujan yang Kageyama dengar, menambah rasa bosan yang hampir membunuh.

Ekor mata Kageyama menangkap pemandangan janggal, di mana bibir rekan sekaligus lawannya bergetar, tubuh menggigil dan kedua tangan yang tak berhenti saling menggosok. Ya, Hinata nampaknya sedang kedinginan.

Dasar bocah!

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya kageyama pada akhirnya, mencairkan suasana tegang karena alasan konyol yang sebenarnya sepele.

"Tentu saja, kau tidak lihat anginnya kencang seperti ini?" tanya Hinata balik. Sepertinya hujan hari ini sedikit dendam pada mereka berdua. Mereka terjebak hujan selama 1 jam, dan rumah mereka masih sangat jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

Hah, payah!

Ujung bibir Kageyama terangkat, setidaknya ada hal lain yang bisa mereka lakukan selain berdiri seperti orang bodoh yang menatap hujan lebat yang tak tahu kapan akan reda. Tangan yang bersembunyi di saku ia keluarkan, tanpa diminta dan disuruh, tangan itu menggandeng tangan lain yang sedingin air es. Tak pelak kejadian barusan membuat Hinata tercengang—terkejut tentunya.

"Oi, oi—Kageyama, a-apa yang k-kaulakukan?" tanya Hinata sedikit gugup, entah sejak kapan pipinya tiba-tiba memerah.

Kageyama bergeming, tidak memperdulikan perkataan dari pemuda yang berdiri salah tingkah di sampingnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat pada objek lawan, rasa hangat perlahan mulai terasa.

"Aku sedang menggenggam tanganmu, kau buta?"

"Kenapa kau menggenggam tanganku?" Hinata masih menanti jawaban kenapa Kageyama melakukan hal yang tak terduga seperti menggenggam tangan Hinata secara tiba-tiba.

Kageyama, baik-baika saja, 'kan?

"Tentu saja menghangatkanmu, kau tidak lihat kau sudah mirip anak ayam yang kedinginan tanpa induk?" jawab Kageyama sekenanya.

"T-Tapi tidak begini juga, kan?" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Terus maumu apa, dipeluk, begitu?" Kageyama bertanya dengan raut sangar seperti biasa, tidak akan ada yang tahu jika di balik kesangaran itu menyimpan senyum rahasia.

"Bu-Bukan itu juga," ujar Hinata tambah salah tingkah.

"Lalu?"

"Uh… seperti ini saja, sudah cukup." Hinata tersenyum malu

"Hm."

Dan genggaman itu saling mengerat, berbagi kehangatan dalam guyuran hujan dan terpaan angin. Setidaknya bergenggaman tangan di saat hujan lebat bukan ide yang buruk.

Apakah Kageyama boleh tersenyum juga?

**FIN**

* * *

><p>an : akhirnya saya menginjakkan kaki juga di fandom Haikyuu, uh senangnya… dan ini fanfic petama saya di fandom ini. Maaf kalo aneh, alur ngebut dan gajeness, maaf juga kalo kemistri KageHina nya kurang ngena, padahal mereka OTP Ultimate saya di fandom ini uhuu dan terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini :D


End file.
